Episode 845 (27th January 1969)
Plot Hilda is depressed that she and Stan will never be able to afford to go and see Irma in Australia. She sees a lot of money in the tea leaves. Stan is surprised when she tells him that professional clairvoyants can earn a lot of money. Janice has stayed the night at No.9. Ray isn't keen on having her about due to her criminal record and realises she has given her probation officer the slip. Emily feels uncomfortable at No.11, despite the low rate of 10/- that Elsie charges her. Ena calls and tells Emily she can sleep on her sofa if she wants. Audrey and Val confirm to Stan that they find horoscopes interesting. Ray's mind is occupied by Janice and not on his work. Minnie lays a bet on two horses. Annie pretends to Elsie that she isn't bothered by Emily's departure. Ena confesses to Jack that she's worried about Minnie's gambling. Ray forces Janice out of the Rovers when he sees her drinking pints. Hilda tells a disappointed Audrey that her clairvoyance powers are waning. Ray gives Janice money to buy a decent dress and is appalled when she buys a minidress instead. He tells her that she can stay for forty-eight hours and no more. Emily tells Ena she's going to stay with Elsie. Dave Smith frightens Emily by his presence at No.11 when he makes fun of her. Stan writes a love letter to someone. A pleased Minnie has 33-1 and 40-1 wins on the horses winning £3, 13/- and buys a reluctant Ena a drink when she forgets her purse. Len and Ray are astonished that Minnie's win comes in. Audrey shows Hilda the love letter she's received as per one of her predictions, saying it's proof that her powers are still strong. Hilda wants one more prediction to come true before becoming professional. Stan starts thinking to himself how to achieve it. Cast Regular cast *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie Guest cast *Janice Langton - Paula Wilcox *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris (Uncredited) Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Dave Smith's Betting Shop Notes *Six weeks before first appearing as Mrs Toft, Beatrice Neild appears as an extra in the Rovers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ray scents trouble and Stan smells a fortune… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,750,000 homes (2nd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1969 episodes Episode 0845